The YYH gang meet the Inyuasha gang
by Sunny The Orignal
Summary: The summary is that the YYH gang find a piece of the Shikon Jewel and need to stop Naraku and the YYH gang meet the Inyuasha gang. Many things happen please Review
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: Okay well this is my 4th story and I think this going to be a good story well I think anways keep on reading and at the end please press "Submit Reveiw and tell me what you thought of my story good or good.  
  
The YYH gang meet the Inyuasha gang  
Chapter 1:The Mission  
By Sunny The Orignal  
  
Summary : Okay the summary is that the YYH gang find a piece of the Shikon Jewel. They find the Jewel because Naraku follows Kagome to the Present time.Many things happen in these two gangs.  
  
In Fuedal Era.,............................  
  
"Inyuasha I'm going home I have this huge test and I didn't even study". Kagome said worryed.  
  
"Fine Kagome you could leave . I don't now way your telling me I don't even care". Inyuasha said laying on the grass.  
  
"Fine Inyuasha I didn't want to stay". Kagome said pissed  
  
" Then it works for all of us". Inyuasha said  
  
"Well I guess it does. Inyuasha your such an ass I swear". Kagome said wanting to kill the dog boy.  
  
Meanwhile up in the tree hearing the two love brids fighting was Naraku.  
  
"Well I guess by the tone of Kagomes voice she is pissed. Well If shes going home I should Follow her and I might get more jewels". Naraku said.  
  
Then Kagome walked to the well and jumped in and was gone from the dog ear boys sight. And Naraku turned into a bug and went into the well.  
  
In Sprit World....................................................................  
  
Koenma saw Naraku and saw when he changed back into his true from.  
  
"Ogre get the Yusuke team I have a mission for them ASAP".The tottler said fast.  
  
In Yusukes house............................  
  
'Ring' Ring ring RingRing  
  
"Hello". Yusuke said.  
  
"Hello Yusuke it's Ogre. Koenma has a mission for you and the others.It's important".  
  
"What at this time is fucking 5:00. Fine we will be there". Yusuke said brushing his teeth.  
  
Back in Sprit World........................  
  
"Welcome Yusuke Kurama Kurabara and Hiei". Koenma said happly.  
  
"Ok Koenma what the fuck do you want now it's fucking 5:30.And we are all sleepy". Yusuke said really pissed.  
  
" Ok there a demon Named Naraku and he followed this gril named Kagome from a well in the Hiragashi Shrin. And he seems to have a jewel that makes him stronger. I need you people to find him and defeat him and your going to have to ask this girl Kagome for help". Koenma said  
  
"Thats great but how are we going to find her if we don't know how she looks". Hiei said  
  
Then Koenma showed them a picture of her.  
  
"She dosn't look that strong". Yusuke said  
  
"Well she is . OOH I almost forgot the demon your facing can change his body".Koenma said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Well what did you think of that well please review. I'll update soon. 


	2. The Big Meet

Okay well I hope as this story goes on people read it and Review me. Well I got some ideas from my friends lifes. And from music ohh and my life. Well I hope you people like my next chapter.  
  
The YYH gang meet the Inuyasha gang  
Chapter #2:The big meet ^-^  
By: Sunny The Orignal  
  
When Kagome came out of the well she saw something come out and it was a big cacaroach . Kagome was going to kill it when her brother came in and saw Kagome and huged her .  
  
"Kagome mom told me you were coming back home and you were going to take a test tomorow so I laied your books out on your bed for you to start to study". Sota said  
  
"Thanks Sota your such a nice boy". Kagome said  
  
After Kagome left the shrine Naraku turned back in his Baboon suit. Then Naraku went outside and saw alot of crazy stuff he never thought he would see.Like he saw cars, airplanes, street lights, Ice cream trucks, a man robbing a women. He saw many more things and was really creped out.  
  
"Ok what kind of crazy place is this everything is soo weired ". He said while walking in the street.  
  
"Whats your damn problem". The guy in the car said when he almost crashed into Naraku  
  
Then Naraku went to the other side of the street and saw 4 boys one with an ugly face that could have broken a mirror, one was short with a black cape ,the other had red hair and was holding a rose and, the last boy had alot of gel on his hair.  
  
30 minute before................................  
  
"ok let me get this straight were looking for a guy that can change his body and a girl who looks like she is weak who is very strong and has powers". Kurama said  
  
"If you put it that way I guess so". Koenma said  
  
"But if the demon can change his body how would we know if it's him?" Yusuke said  
  
"I don't know but your the detectives so go detec and find out ok bye" Koenma said smiling  
  
They went outside and started looking for the Hiragashi shrine .  
  
"There it is". Hiei said  
  
"Lets go and look for Kagome and ask for help". Yusuke said looking at the shrine.  
  
" Is that guy stupid or something it's fucking hot and he is wearing a Baboon suit ok there are freaks still living in this world".Kuabara said  
  
"Hey he droped this glowing thingy on the floor". Yusuke said  
  
"Kagome so people are looking for you ".Kagome's mom said  
  
"I'll be down in a minute mom". Said Kagome  
  
"Come on in ".Said Kagomes mom  
  
Kagome then came in the living room and saw four boys sitting on her couch drinking lemonade.  
  
"Hi my name is Kagome and who are you?" She said looking at them  
  
"Hello Kagome This is Yusuke Kurabara Hiei and my name is Kurama and we came to talk about Naraku and we need your help".  
  
************************************************************************** HOW DID YOU PEOPLE LIKE THAT CHAPTER 


	3. Inuyasha these are Spirit Detectives

Sorry I haven't updated I was so busy in school and they made me stay for detention just cuz I did something bad. You know that I've been trying to think of a nice good chapter so be nice people come on ^-^  
  
The YYH gang Meet The Inuyasha gang  
Chapter 3: Inuyasha these are sprit detectives.  
By:Sunny The Orignal  
  
"So you want me to help you stop Naraku from destroying the world and killing everythingHMMMMMMMM. You know what I think we should go vist Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shipo". Kagome said  
  
"Who are these people your talkig about". Kuabara asked while eating nachos Kagome put on the table.  
  
"These people also tryied to stop Naraku and are my friends".Kagome said while drinking lemonde aid .  
  
" So call them and tell them to come over to your house and we can all talk and plan on a way to stop Naraku" Yusuke said  
  
"No you see they don't live here". Kagome said  
  
"So where do we vist them". They all asked  
  
"Well we need to take a well. You see they live in the past and this magical well in my backyard can take us there". Kagome said picking up here backpack.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh shit this is a nice forest".Yusuke said looking at the place  
  
" Come on let's look for Inuyasha .They are probaly in the near by village". Kagome said while looking for someone  
  
"I'm I the only one freaked out by the time machine well thingy". Kuabara said looking like a sacered puppy ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello is any one in here ". Kagome said  
  
"Kagome ".Shippo said while jumping into her arms  
  
"Kagome why did you leave Inuyasha didn't want to play with me. Each time I wanted to play he would hit me".Shippo said alomst crying on her  
  
"Inuyasha what is your problem he only wanted toplay ssshhhhhheeesssss".  
  
Then a boy came out with long silver hair and dog like ears.  
  
"Well I didn't even want to play".the boy said  
  
"Kagome is this your kid or something". Kuabara asked  
  
" No this is Shippo and this boy is Inuyasha". Kagome said  
  
"Whats up Inuyasha this is Kuabara , Hiei, Kurama and my name is Yusuke".  
  
"Inuyasha these are Spirit Detective and they need our help to stop Naraku" Kagome said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well how was that for a chapter To tell me press "Submit Review" and tell me 


	4. What's poin !

Okay here the delli I'm following peoples edvice on not to make the scenes so short. Okay so this chapter is going to be longer cuz I'm going to PUT .......... My heart.......... and..........my soul.......in.....it . meaning I'm going to put more effort in it.  
  
The YYH gang meet the Inuyasha gang  
Chapter : 4 What's popin!!!!!!!!!  
By: Sunny The Orignal  
  
"Hello my name is Inuyasha and this little ass is Shippo and that girl going to get water is Sango OOOOOOOHHHHHHH and that boy tring to touch her....................  
  
"Which one" Yusuke asked  
  
"Him the one who just got slaped". Inuyasha said pointing at the Monk on the floor  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH him". Kurama said  
  
"Hey his name is Miroku he is a reall pervert you know" Inuyasha said looking at the poor son of a bicth.  
  
"Anyways now that we know each other we need to get down to buissness. I ain't come to socialize with a girl who is weak and a dog faced boy who I bet is weak too". Hiei said looking for someone wanting to leave the past as if he knew some one from the past ..  
  
"Ain't you the nice person". Inuyasha said looking at the shrimp.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mean while up in the trees thier was a strange figure a young women with a fan.  
  
"Well he hasn't chaged one bit since our little adventure". the girl said walking on the other side of the river taking off on a big feather.  
  
"Everyone be quiet I think I just smelled something". Inuyasha said snifing around  
  
"You know you look like a dog smelling for drugs on a truck. And it was Kuabara that passed gas". Yusuke said smelling kuabara  
  
"HA HA HA HA very funny Yusuke". Kuabra said  
  
"No it smells like Naraku but a little different like.................. a female". Inuyasha said looking at something up in the sky.  
  
Hiei POV.............  
  
What is this dog boy looking for he looks like a dog on crack. And I did hear a little puuu sound come from Kuabara . Thats just nasty. What is this mutt face looking at it better not be somthing lame like a bird or a butterfly. OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH man you see this is not what I need right now. It's her and I need to get away.  
  
Kuabara POV.................... Why do hell is Hiei so afriad at the strange cloud he........ Oh it's a young women on the cloud and she looks so pretty and ....wait a minute dose Hiei know this women and if so who is she and is she taken. Any ways I think Sangos pretty hot my self and kagome looks so hot to but how much do you wana bet she and the dog breath are dating . And I did so not pass gas that's just so nasty. Hey were is Hiei going .  
  
"Hiei were are going we need to plan a way to stop Naraku".Everyone said  
  
" I need to get out of the past" Hiei said running like road runner with 100 legs "At least we know were he is going". Kurama said  
  
"Inuyasha go get him you run faster then all of us". Kagome told him as fast as she could but he was long gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I new you were going to come back lover but not so soon" The women said waiting at the well  
  
"I didn't want to come back". Hiei said  
  
"Why not darling?". The girl said smiling  
  
"Cuz you used me to get what you and your brother Naraku needed Bicth". Hiei said angry at the stupid women in front of her ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the bushes was Inuyasha hering thier conversation  
  
"I guess this is going to be good".  
  
"I wonder am I such a bad person to hear this maybe I should go .....................hey right". Inuyasha said with a big grin ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I tried to earse your name from my head........................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay what you thougth of that..... and if you know who is this woman don't ruin it for the other people. And does any one how to spell kuabara please tell me or any thing else please press Submit Review and tell me. 


	5. Author's Note

To all of my readers I'm sorry I have been late with my chapters and all of you peoples is going to get a new chapter tommorow I'm really sorry you people been waiting sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
From: Sunny The Orignal 


	6. Sorry to my readers

**SORRY TO ALL MY READERS MY COMPUTERS BEING A _BITCH_ AND NOW I CAN'T ADD MORE PGS TO MY STORIES I HAVE MADE NEW STORIES AND NEW CHAPTERS BUT MY COMPUTER WON'T LET ME. I JUST GOT THIS COMPUTER_ FUCK _NOW I'M _PISSED _OFF. I WANT TO PUT OUT MY STOREIES BUT I CANT. i'M MAD IT'S SAYS "THIS DOCUMENT IS LOCKED AND YOU CANT ADD OR FIX ANYTHING ON IT". i'M MAD. DON'T WORRY TO MY FANS JUST REVIEW MY STORIES AND TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT MY PROBLEM AND IF YOU HAD SIMILAR PROBLEMS AND I DON'T KNOW MAYBE GIVE ME EDVICE ON HOW TO FIX THIS DAM PROBLEM !**

**Have a nice day -**


End file.
